El deseo del corazón
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Te lo suplico, cumple mi deseo, quiero que me ame


**DISCLAIMER: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Kyoko y Ren no llevarían tanto tiempo separados.

**NOTA:** Para que no haya confusiones en esta historia Kyoko ya conoce la verdad de Kuon/Corn/Ren.

**El deseo del corazón**

Es una mañana a finales de invierno, el ambiente se siente fresco más no helado, los débiles rayos luchan por atravesar las cortinas e iluminar con su escaza calidez la habitación sin embargo eso no sucederá hasta que el ritual por fin termine, el sonido de los pájaros se cuela por el lugar, pero ni aquel fino canto logra cambiar la sensación de pesadez en el ambiente.

La suave y ligeramente cálida luz de una llama pinta de tonos anaranjados las facciones de la única persona que se encuentra en aquel lugar quien esta hincada frente a la vela, con los ojos cerrados, las manos unidas y una plegaria en la mente y el corazón que curiosamente se niega a pronunciar en voz alta, como si el silencio hiciera que sus acciones no fueran en contra de las creencias que siempre ha tenido.

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor"_ aunque la súplica es muda y solo existe en su cabeza casi puede sentir como sus oídos retumban por lo fuerte que esta suena en su interior _"Te lo suplico, cumple mi deseo, quiero que me ame"_

La vela de forma humana finamente detallada se derrite lentamente hasta volverse un cumulo de cera que aún mantiene la flama brillando por varios minutos más hasta que se apaga por si sola gracias a que el fuego roza la cera aun liquida, aun así, su plegaria continua hasta que el olor ligero de humo se desvanece y es ahí cuando finalmente decide abrir los ojos para comenzar su día, cuando se levanta nota que sus rodillas tiemplan un poco y sus manos se sientes un tanto adoloridas por el fuerte agarre pero sabe que ambas cosas son molestias insignificantes que podrá olvidar a lo largo del día, es más bien lo que aqueja su corazón lo que le preocupa, aquel dolor en el pecho nacido de sus sentimientos que no disminuye a pesar del tiempo.

Kyoko mantiene su día normal como siempre lo ha hecho, acude puntualmente a los llamados que tiene y se desenvuelve perfectamente en los papeles que está realizando es posiblemente cuando se sumerge en sus actuaciones y trabajos que el dolor en su pecho se calma un poco, no porque deje de importarle, sino que le parece más fácil colocarlo en segundo plano.

Una vez llegada la tarde acude al encuentro que la llena de emoción y a la vez hace que desee salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitan, ya que sabe que una vez ahí su corazón ardera como si se encendieran cientos de velas en su interior mientras que por fuera deberá mantener una sonrisa.

Sus pasos erráticos finalmente llevan a la joven actriz hasta el punto de encuentro donde se había planeado un almuerzo lejos de las miradas indiscretas del resto de la gente, solo tarda unos instantes en lograr dar con la figura de un hombre de cabellos castaños y mientras más se acerca nota como los ojos color café de este brillan al verla, ahora ya sabe que esa no es su verdadera apariencia y él le ha dado permiso de llamarlo como ella quiera, pero mientras Ren siga apegado a ese alias ella no piensa utilizar su nombre real.

La comida transcurre de forma normal en medio de una plática amena sobre diversos temas y ligeros silencios que no resultan incomodos sino tranquilizadores, les resulta fascinante el simple hecho de estar juntos compartiendo un momento de armonía, en ocasiones ambos no pueden creer que ya sean pareja después de todo la confianza que se tienen existe desde mucho antes de lo que ellos mismo pueden recordar y su interacción no cambia exageradamente sin embargo ya son un poco más abiertos a mostrar sus sentimientos sin que estos sean clasificados bajo la bandera de la amistad, por ese motivo Ren no se reprime y estira su mano para rozar la mejilla de Kyoko y retirar un travieso grano de arroz, acción que provoca que la chica se sonroje.

Una vez terminada la comida no desean separarse, pero ambos son profesionales con actividades que cumplir pero antes de tener que ir por caminos diferentes por el resto del día, Ren se acerca a Kyoko y acaricia su rostro para después inclinarse un poco y plantar un beso en los labios de la chica, es un beso largo pero no profundo mostrando más cariño que pasión, porque aunque es cierto que él la ama con toda la pasión del mundo quiere que ella se acostumbre lentamente a sus muestras de afecto sin presionarla, la mano de Ren aún se encuentra en la mejilla de la joven actriz y siente como la piel arde bajo su tacto, ni siquiera intenta evitar que su corazón se llene de ternura, simplemente se siente vivo.

"Te amo" dice cuando se separan y la envuelve entre sus brazos.

"Yo también te amo" murmuro enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y sus palabras la hacían la mujer más feliz del universo; en ocasiones deseaba poder permanecer toda la vida entre los brazos del actor porque sentía que era el lugar más seguro del mundo, siempre deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran verdaderas y no producto de un hechizo lanzado a través de una vela con forma humana, cuando preparo la vela llenándola de aceite y colocando el nombre del hombre en la parte inferior de esta realmente no esperaba que funcionara, en su momento solo lo tomo como un acto desesperado de una persona enamorada pero que realmente no esperaba tener resultados positivos, sin embargo cuando poco tiempo después el actor se acercó a ella diciendo que la amaba no pudo dejar de pensar que todo se debía gracias a la vela.

Después de eso simplemente se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que no pudo evitar comprar una vela cada cierto tiempo y repetir el procedimiento, pidiendo con toda la fuerza de su alma que su deseo de ser amada se cumpla.

En ocasiones Kyoko se dice a si misma que debe ser justa con el hombre y darle su libertad, así que se promete que dejara de comprar aquellas velas y dejara de realizar el ritual.

Posiblemente lo logre… seguramente; no.

FIN

**NOTA:** Para aclaración de la historia; cuando Kyoko hace el ritual por primera vez realmente ella no esperaba que funcionara simplemente lo hizo como una forma de dirigir a algún lugar sus sentimientos y realmente el ritual no funciono solo que fue justo cerca de esos días en que Ren por fin se decide a decirle que la ama (con la mala suerte que tienen estos dos y sus malos entendidos; no me extrañaría nada), así que Kyoko inmediatamente pensó que el amor del hombre era producto de la vela.

Quise hacer una historia que fuera un poquito triste porque, aunque están juntos Kyoko no puede dejar de pensar que el amor de Ren es condicionado por un hechizo (creo que ya he mencionado anteriormente que amo las historias con finales agridulces) y la idea realmente me nació porque volví a leer la parte del manga donde Kyoko y Maria se hacen amigas, en esta parte Kyoko menciona que para el amor una vela con forma humana sería lo ideal y pensé…"¿Qué tal si Kyoko prende una vela?"

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme por favor un comentario (me ayudan a la imaginación *w* )

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
